It is well-known in the hoist art to direct cable being wound upon a drum in such a manner that it is smoothly disposed thereon. To accomplish the desired positioning of the cable there have been provided a large number of level wind mechanisms. Such prior art level wind devices have consisted of relatively complicated mechanisms including level wind screws, guides, and rotary power means to assure an orderly wind of the cable on the storage drum.
The present invention eliminates the complicated, heavy, and expensive mechanisms of prior art devices and provides a level wind mechanism which is simple in construction, dependable, and capable of application to many types of reeling machines. Wear of the cable resulting from friction imparting level wind mechanisms is avoided and failure of the reeling device due to failure of the level wind mechanism is eliminated.